See You Next Level
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Victor wasn't stupid, he knew time can fly by so fast but all he cared was spending the rest of his life with Yuuri. But as he watches their lives go by, he soon realizes just how fast time can go for them. *one-shot*


**Hello everyone who hasn't met me yet, my name is Midnightsky0612 and I, like the rest of you, have fallen victim to the anime, "Yuri on Ice" and fallen in love with the show enough to write this fan fiction. This is my first time writing for a different fandom so hopefully, I don't screw this up.**

 **And for those of you who do know me, sorry that I haven't been updating the other stories in my profile.**

 **Anyway, this idea has been stuck in my mind ever since episode twelve and it's literally tearing my apart so what better way to cope than share this story idea.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and be prepared to cry (at least I think that might happen, idk).**

* * *

Victor wasn't stupid, he knew that time wasn't going to last forever for him and Yuuri. It was only a matter of time before their old age kicks in and the hands of death choose who to take first. But throughout the years he spent with his beloved, he didn't stray too deep into the matter.

However, time seemed to have been flashing right before his eyes.

It seemed as if it was only yesterday when he first came to Hasetsu to became Yuuri's coach as their relationship grew throughout their first long journey through the figure skating competitions and to the Grand Prix Finals. Sure, in their first year Yuuri won silver but being able to stay together to live in Russia while Victor announced his comeback and remain as Yuuri's coach was worth it. At first, it was tough to handle the pressure, the media, and the competition but they managed to skate to their heart's content and continue to surprise the audience along with themselves in their own way. Well, that and Yuuri's eros continuing to make Victor more speechless and fall even further in love with his lover.

He hadn't realized that they've both competed together in three Grand Prix Finals, the first one Victor won gold, leaving Yuuri with silver and Yurio with bronze. On the second year, Yurio won gold, Victor won silver, and Yuuri managed to get bronze, but no one complained, in fact, the couple was very pleased that little Yurio has won gold. But by the third year, Yuuri had managed to win gold, Yurio getting silver, and he was left with bronze.

He could still remember the look on Yuuri's face when he announced that they were going to finally get married in front of the entire audience after they received their medals, and after kissing Yuuri's gold metal. The tears of glazing on his brown eyes when Victor got down on his knees, taking his hand to gently kiss it as well

"Will you marry me Yuuri Katsuki and be with me for the rest of my life? And not just as your coach, but as your husband?"

Those tears were falling rapidly as Yuuri nodded as he bent down to Victor's level and embraced him tightly despite being on the ice with an entire stadium of their fans watching and cheering, not to mention taking photos to post on the media.

Victor later announced his retirement since his body couldn't keep up with the figure skating routines like he used to, but coaching Yuuri was what kept him motivated to get up every morning and not to mention that he'd like to support his husband rather than compete with him.

He would never forget their wedding day, the special day they've been waiting and planning for all this time.

They couldn't pick one, so they have decided to have two best men who were Chris and Phichit, then had Yuuko and Mari be the maid of honors, Yurio as the ring bearer, and then the triplets were the flower girls. They also gave Takeshi the honor of announcing the toast during the party after the ceremony.

He remembered how beautiful Yuuri looked in his white suit and a bride's veil over his head as he held a bouquet of blue flowers as his father led him down the aisle, well more like the carpet that laid on the path that led to the pair of cherry trees he was standing under. How happy they were when they held each other's hands as they said their vows and exchanged rings while they could tell that Phichit was taking a ton of pictures along with the triplets. The tears Yuuri's family, ballet teacher, and all their fellow skating competitors were in tears, even Yakov, Yurio, and Otabek had a tear trying to fall from their eyes.

How the simple "I do" would cause Yuuri to turn red as his own tears fell once the rings were exchanged. How wild the entire area was, cheering, clapping, and crying as he and Yuuri finally kissed when they were told to.

Victor could remember how crazy the party was after that, how skaters got drunk, how Yuuri tossed the bouquet only for them to land on Yurio's lap when he was talking to Otabek! However, Yuuri stayed away from any glass of champagne with the fear of that night of the banquet to repeat! Apparently, he had more than enough pole dancing.

For the next four Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri has surprised everyone by winning gold in every single, earning him the title of the five-year champion like Victor at long last! At that moment, Yuuri had announced that he was going to finally retire and spend the rest of his days with Victor, but that the two of them will be performing their final pair figure skating before he retired, much to Victor's content. It was that moment when they both decided that they should make their family a little bigger with more love.

And that meant, having children.

Okay, they couldn't make children, but that didn't stop them from going to an orphanage to adopt their own. There were so many to choose from, it proved to be a very difficult task until they saw two kids that caught their eyes. One was a girl about ten years old name with the blonde hair and hazel eyes, along with her younger, five-year-old brother who had raven hair and the same hazel eyes. Their names were Victoria and Han, they both abandoned four years ago and had a little trouble trusting adults, especially Victoria. But when the kids met Victor and Yuuri, seeing their warm faces and gestures allowed them to give the couple a chance, not to mention that Victoria was one of their biggest skating fans.

It didn't take long for Victoria and Han to accept their new dads, especially since Victor and Yuuri have been very patient and persistent to earn both their trust. They especially loved playing with Makkaachin, not to mention visits from their uncle Phichit, Chris, and grandparents, especially the very special visits from their uncles Otabek and Yurio since those two were still competing as figure skaters, earning silver and gold.

Soon the Nikiforov family were making frequent visits to Ice Castle, where they'll spend hours ice skating together then Yuuri and Victor would even perform their figure skate pair routine of "Stay Cloe to Me" for their children. Ever since she saw her fathers skate, Victoria would ask to go to Ice Castle every day so that was exactly what she and Victor did. Whenever they had the chance, they would even go to Ice Castle every day alone to practice special tricks and jumps. Han would sometimes tag along but he preferred to stay home with his papa Yuuri to help him teach in the skating classes hosted in Ice Castle, then go home with him to fix up the house and prepare dinner. Yes, Yuuri is considered to be the motherly figure for their two precious angels. By the time Victoria was fourteen, she wanted to begin competing in the figure skating, however, she wanted Yurio to coach her since he was her favorite uncle and having her dad coaching her would be embarrassing.

Much to Victor's dismay, but that didn't stop him, Yuuri, or Han from seeing every competition she skated in. They celebrated with her no matter what place she was in, even coach Yurio would bring piroshkis for the occasions with Otabek.

Unfortunately, a week after Victoria's latest victory, their precious grandma Hiroko and grandpa Toshiya had passed away. The funerals were full of sadness as Victor could remember the tears falling from every one of their eyes, and it wasn't even a year until they received news that Yakov had passed away as well. For the past year and a half, the family had only each other and their friends for comfort ad strength to keep on moving forward.

It wasn't long before Han went to his fathers and asked if he could train with Minako more, explaining that ice skating was fun but it looked like dancing and he rather is a professional dancer. At first, Han was afraid of what his dads would say once they heard that their own son would not follow in the footsteps of his parents, yes Victor remembered those tears threatening to fall from Han's face very well. Fortunately, neither Victor or Yuuri were upset with their son's decision, in fact, they were very supportive as they both embraced him along with Victoria who was in the discussion.

Yuuri would take Han to his dance lessons when he was on his way to teach skating classes then pick him up when both lessons were done. Victor would drop Victoria off to train with coach Yurio as he rushed to watch his son practice while Yuuri would watch Victoria train as he taught his students at the same time.

Victor remembered how the family watched Han's first performance and how he was going to perform in more theaters and competitions! He also remembered how on that very same day, Victoria had come home with a boyfriend! He would never understand why Victoria would say that his interrogations with her boyfriend were extreme, he was just trying to keep his little girl from getting hurt. If anything she should have said something to Yuuri, because one year she and her boyfriend broke up and when they got back together again, Yuuri took the boy to a separate room. He never knew what Yuuri did but once they came out, Yuuri had his hair pulled back like how it was when he was skating to eros, and his smile was definitely hellish as the boy was shaking and hugging Victoria while promising that he'd never hurt her again.

They even interrogated Han's girlfriend when he came home with one, and thankfully they were able to give their son a talk as well to make sure that the couple understood what love meant.

Victor didn't even realize how old he, Yuuri, and even his own children were getting as the years passed.

In a blink of an eye, the house was empty with only him, and Yuuri alone in it since Victoria was traveling the world competing in figure skating along with Han doing some traveling as well to perform his famous dance routines. By now, they've been getting a lot of visits from their retired skater friends as they spend weekends watching the new generation of skaters take the rink on tv while passing their judgment on how the skater who was performing could have done better on their program.

Then one day, when Han was on his break, the Nikiforov family had decided to go see Victoria perform in the Gran Prix Finals after such a long time of not being able to see on in person. However, when Victoria was standing on the podium for the gold medal once again, she had announced that she and her boyfriend were going to get married, much to everyone's surprise especially her parents.

Pretty soon, the day of their Victoria's wedding had arrived, the area was full of fellow retired and current skaters, friends, family, several fans, and coaches. The triplets were not the maids of honor leaving Yurio's and Otabek's fifteen-year-old daughter Gloria to be the flower girl. Victor had the honor of walking his daughter down the aisle, seeing her happiness in her face while Yuuri was holding in his tears when he saw her walking. The ceremony was heavily emotional, along with the after party being wild but not as wild as Victor's and Yuuri's wedding.

Oh how fast those kids grew, Victor felt as if it was only yesterday when he and Yuuri were struggling to find a way to explain the story of how they first met to their children without being embarrassed since it literally involved alcohol and a pole!

Then the house got quiet again so instead of waiting for visits at home, they decided to go on little adventures on their own, visiting cities where they once visited to sight see, shop, and enjoy what the world has to offer. Soon Victor and Yuuri were in their home alone with only Makkachin to keep them company even though he wasn't as energetic as he once was. Their friends were too busy with their own lives or were getting old to be unable to travel as much as they did in the good old days so they hardly get any visits.

"Yuuri?" Victor began as he held onto his husband with a gentle embrace.

"Yes, Victor?"

"We only have each other now," Victor explained as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Our children are now grown up...I'm just so happy to be able to spend all these years with you, and I plan on spending the rest of them with you until the day I die."

Yuuri tried to hold his tears, even throughout the years, he was still a sensitive man. "That means so much Victor...I love you much..."

"As do I, my little pork cutlet bowl."

Then a couple weeks later, old Makkachin couldn't keep up with the long years and passed away. A picture of him was placed right next to Vicchan's picture in a small shrine. It took months for Yuuri and Victor to emotionally recover from the loss, even Victoria, Han, Yurio and Otabek came over to pay their respects for the beloved family dog.

Until one day, they did get another visit from Victoria and her husband along with Han and his girlfriend but this time, they had to tell them the great news.

The first good news was that Victoria was pregnant with twins.

And the second was that Han and his girlfriend are now engaged but they'll have to wait a few more years before actually getting married.

Both were great news for the couple that Victor literally got up, grabbed his phone and invited everyone they knew to come over for a baby shower and an engagement party! In about a week, everyone was once again together as they celebrated the new steps in their life of the new generation while Victor was helping Yuuri serving treats and knitting little clothing for their future grandchildren along wth giving Han's fiancee their blessings.

Victor hadn't realized how old he and Yuuri has gotten over the years, even after the birth of twin grandsons who were named Yuuri and Yurio who he spent spoiling so much even though they were barely five months old!

About two years later, they were attending Han's wedding, helping their son get his suit and tie ready especially since Victor was the one who chooses the suit since Han has picked up Yuuri's bad sense of style when it came to suits. Yuuri had to hold a box of tissues for Victor and himself throughout the ceremony as they could see their son's bright smile with the love of his life. Then about another year later, Victor and Yuuri received news that Han was going to be a father!

Then after five months, Victor had another grandchild to spoil named Rosa, much to Yuuri's, Han's, and Victoria's amusement. From receiving videos of their grandchildren's first steps, words, and birthdays, every single day goes by when Victor and Yuuri spend them with happiness. They would even pop in randomly to their children's homes for a visit and they'd always come over for every birthday despite how their old age.

By then little Yuuri and Yurio were finally thirteen with their young four-year-old sister Isabel, and Rosa was nine years old who was so far the only child much to her relief. Those kids loved their grandfathers so much that they would try to make any excuse they could think of to be to visit them whenever they could. Despite their aging bodies, Yuuri and Victor would always have enough energy to play with their grandkids and even their friends' grandkids.

The happiness was endless.

Unfortunately, the endless happiness of their lives they have felt have suddenly gone down the drain.

Yuuri and Victor were now old men living together in their home in Hasetsu as usual sitting on their couch drinking some tea with the television on that was showing recent ice skating competitions. About a month ago, Yuuri was getting sick a few more times than usual which caused Victor to worry despite how much many times his lover reassured him that everything was going to be alright.

"Victor?"

"What is it?"

Yuuri was silent at first until he faced Victor with his same bright smile despite the wrinkles, tired eyes, and gray hair. "Let's go to Ice Castle and try skating again, for old times sake."

"Aren't we a little too old for that level of skills?" Victor chuckled even though it was very true. They're too old and "fragile" to be skating the fancy routines like they used to do much to their disappointment since they would really love to skate their figure pair skate again.

"We don't have to do anything fancy Victor," Yuuri laughed, "We could just glide on the ice, nothing more."

And with that, they were up and on their way to Ice Castle then entering the old skating rink where the coaching and love have begun. With each other to help one another tie their skates, they were finally back on the ice as the song "Stay Close to Me" allowed them to smile as they slowly glided around the ice as precious memories came swimming into their minds of their youth.

Victor only wished he had seen the signs before when he could.

The very next morning was when reality began as a nightmare for Victor. He woke up to see that Yuuri wasn't in bed, and that was when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen that caused him to jump out of bed to follow the source of the sound as fast as he could. When he got to the kitchen all he saw was Yuuri trying to stand up from his fall but he was such a horrible coughing fit and the cause of that loud sound was a fallen and now broken pitcher of tea that was just prepared! He could care less about the spilled tea, the only concern he had was for Yuuri as he was quick to help his husband stand up as he carefully led him to bed. Just by touch alone, Victor could tell that Yuuri has gotten a very bad cold.

Once he got Yuuri to bed, he gave him some tea before he called for a doctor to come over to check on Yuuri. While he waited for the doctor to come, he kept Yuuri company, holding him close as he kept telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Unfortunately, once the doctor came and checked on Yuuri, he pulled Victor to the living room to give him the heavy news. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do...You might want to call any family member to come over so he could tell all of you his last words."

Victor's view of the world suddenly came to a pause, he knew that one of them will die first but he didn't know that it was going to be Yuuri! Not his Yuuri, not him! As much as it pained him, he was quick to make phone calls to Victoria and Han to try to come over as fast as they could. They were at first confused as to why they had to come over, but Victor only said, "You need to come over right now if you want to see your father one last time before he runs out of time!"

As he waited for his children and grandchildren to arrive, Victor walked back to the room Yuuri was in. He grabbed a chair and sat right beside his Yuuri as he held his hand. "You have to be strong Yuuri...You can't leave any of us just yet!"

Yuuri looked very tired but despite that, he still gave Victor a warm smile. "I can try...But you and I both know that it's going to be the end of the line for me anyway...I'm so sorry Victor."

"No don't be sorry," Victor shook his head as he held his tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for...Just stay with me Yuuri, please...I don't want you to leave me alone."

"But you're not alone Victor," Yuuri reassured as used his other hand to gently caress Victor's cheek. "You have...Victoria...Han...Our grandchildren...You have everyone...They all love you, just as much as I do..."

"It's not the same as having you Yuuri," Victor cried, now he released his tears as they fell on the bed sheets. "I want you to be here with me, to stay close and never leave me! I want to keep seeing how much our children and grandchildren are growing with you! We still have so much to do...So much..."

"Hey Victor," Yuuri whispered, "I'm happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you...I only regret having to leave you like this but I know you'll be happy even without me...Don't push away those who love you...Remember, that's what I used to do until you came...Victor, you came and changed my life for the better, and I'm always grateful for that...I've always loved you..." He then made a light chuckle. "Remember how we first met, you said I was so drunk at the banquet, I'm still embarrassed about that but in a way, if I hadn't gotten drunk then maybe things would have been different for the worst."

"I know," Victor replied, "I remember how much we danced, how you'll always cry and hug me. The competitions, all those dates, and then the engagement. You know, we still haven't burnt that suit you wore at that press conference."

They both shared a light laugh until Yuuri handed Victor several letters, "Here, these are I letters I wrote to everyone who might not make it...But in a way, I'm glad I get to spend this last day with you."

Victor still had tears falling as he held on to Yuuri's hand, their wedding rings still sparkling to the dim light of the room. "Just hang on, you'll get better."

There was a small moment of silence until Yuuri broke that silence with a statement that increased Victor's fears. "Victor...Makkachin is here, Yakov, mom, dad, and even Vicchan...They're all over there, right behind the skating rink fence they want us to come over..."

"No Yuuri whatever you do, don't go over to them!" Victor pleaded as he grabbed on to both of his lover's hands. "Just stay here, there's no need to be sad or alone...I'm here, just stay..."

"But...they really want us to come over to them," Yuuri responded, "Well, more like skate to them...But, I'll never leave you alone Victor...I'll always be with you, always...Look, I can see everyone wanting us to skate towards them, they're all waiting for us, Victor..."

"Please don't go Yuuri, just stay here close to me! You don't have to go!"

"Victor, don't be sad," Yuuri pleaded, "I'm happy to have been your lover, I don't regret anything, all except one regret which is having you and the kids go through this pain...Take care of them, Victor... I just hope you don't regret anything, especially our love.."

"I don't regret anything Yuuri!" Victor reassured as he tears continued to fall, "You're my one and only love, loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me...Remember that, I always love you my little pork cutlet bowl!"

At that point, Yuuri was already pale but he still smiled as tears began to fall from his tired brown eyes, "I'm so glad...I love you all so much, especially you Victor...Thank you for the wonderful life we've shared together..."

And just like that, Yuuri final released his last breath as his eyes slowly closed as the last tear fell leaving the rest of his body motionless. The heavy rain began to pour outside as Victor gasped in shock, unwilling to believe that Yuuri was gone. "Yuuri? YUURI?" He gently shook his husband's hand, trying to wake him up but the harder he tried, the more in vain his attempt to wake up the dead was.

" **YUURI!"**

At that moment, Victor realized just how fast time can be, and how cruel it could be.

Victoria's and Han's family finally arrived just hours after Yuuri passed away only to see their papa Victor crying his life out as he held onto their father's motionless body. No one could believe that Yuuri Katsuki was dead, but he was, and the tears were endless.

Victor didn't smile throughout the funeral, he was either crying or had tear stained eyes as he watched his lover's funeral, how everyone gathered at home to pay their condolences to him but nothing seemed to end this hell of a nightmare. All of his and Yuuri's friends even came to keep Victor company, trying to cheer him up but nothing to seemed to work.

Until little Rosa came up to him with tears falling her eyes nine months later. When he placed her on his lap, asking what was wrong as she explained that she missed Granpa Yuuri but she alway missed seeing him smile and being happy. How seeing him sad all the time without trying to be happy again was frightening her. At that moment, Victor remembered what Yuuri had told him, about being happy and allowing those who loved him to help him be happy even if he wasn't around! Upon realizing that, Victor managed to finally make a smile as his tears fell, telling his granddaughter that everything was now going to be okay.

As more time passed, Victor could see his grandchildren grow, as his own friends left the world. Everywhere he looked, one more friend had passed on from Chris to Phichit to Yuuko, and even Yurio for crying out loud! Yurio! The one who was younger than him! The worst part was that even the triplets, who had their own families after starting a skating business had died from a plane accident when they were flying towards Canada!

He didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet. How is it that he was the oldest skater out of everyone and yet now he was the last one left standing in this world watching the new generation grow without them!

He was living all alone at home but he's always getting everyday visits from his grandchildren but even they were growing up and beginning to start their own lives. It was just so much to bare how much he has lost and gained throughout the years but for the sake of what Yuuri had requested, he remained strong and happy for his family. He was was always as lively as he was whenever he got visits or had to visit, he was the grandfather that everyone loved. He kept on being happy that he didn't realize that he too was starting to get sick from his very old age.

Then, one day, he found himself in the hospital bed with his son, daughter, and grandchildren surrounding his bed.

"Dad, you're going to be okay," Victoria reassured as she tried to hold her tears back but they fell anyway. "You and papa have done so much for me and Han, we couldn't possibly thank you enough for everything..." But deep down, she just knew that she couldn't keep her father here forever.

"Dad, I know we're sounding selfish, but I guess it's because we'll have no idea what do without you here," Han whispered, "It was hard enough losing papa, and losing you...Where's all that happiness going to come from now?"

Victor gave them a reassuring smile as he simply answered, "You've already found your happiness within yourselves and your children...You don't always need me to keep you happy...I'm happy that you all have grown to fine adults and raising your children well...Your papa and I couldn't have been more proud...So even if I have to go, I regret nothing in my life...The only regret is leaving you all-

"Don't feel bad grandpa," Rosa interrupted as she gave her grandfather a small blue rose, "You finally get to see grandpa Yuuri again, and all your other friends...We'll catch up soon."

Now tears fell from his eyes, at he gave her a gentle pat, "I'll always be with you all...Remember that." Then he suddenly couldn't see Rosa, all he could see was clouds beginning to fill the room and a bright light blinded his eyes. The last thing he heard was the heart monitor from the hospital makes a long pause.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEP_

Suddenly, he realized that was no longer in the hospital bed or an old man! No, he was now standing in a land of clouds, light, and warmth looking along with feeling like his 28-year-old self once again. "Am I dead?" He whispered to himself as he walked around aimlessly trying to make sense of new surroundings and sudden age change, not to mention why he was wearing ice skates!

"VITYA!"

Victor turned around only to see Yakov standing to the side with his arms crossed with Lilia, Mila, and Georgi right next to him. Before he could say anything, Yakov warmly smiled as he pointed down the path of the suddenly appeared ice rink. "Go to him, he's been waiting patiently."

Without having to be told twice, Victor began to skate forward, his heart racing as he looked to the side to see more of his friends appear and cheering him on. Chris gave him a thumbs up and shouting, "Don't keep your lover waiting!"

"Go on Victor!" Phichit cheered.

"Go faster Victor, don't keep him waiting!" Celestino shouted with a smile.

"Keep going!" Takeshi yelled as the triplets showed up as they waved their hands while holding banners as they cheered for their skater,

"You're finally here!" Yuuko clapped her hands with bright eyes.

"Do it with JJ Syle!" JJ smiled at his small joke.

"Make sure you don't fall and cry!" Mari commented with a smirk.

"You're almost there dear!" Hiroko smiled.

"Make our boy's wait worth it!" Toshiya clapped his hands.

"You can do it!" Minako reassured as she held her banner. "Make it worth it!"

All Victor could do was make a smile, seeing all his friends and family all young, happy, and full of life despite being dead souls in heaven. He continued to skate forward until he saw Yurio and Otabek as they both yelled with their thumbs up.

"DAVAI!"

The further he skated, the closer he got as he finally saw the person they were all cheering about.

The man who changed his life, now looking twenty-four, the same age when their journey of love has taken the next level.

He was skating towards him, as the person held his arms out with tears coming out from his eyes. The same adorable face wearing glasses, and messy raven hair.

His Yuuri.

"YUURI!" He shouted with joy as he skated faster, with his arms held out to accept the embrace his lover was ready to give him.

With his arms out as they both reached in for an embrace, Yuuri smiled as he warmly greeted his lover.

"Victor."

* * *

 **I was kinda aiming for this kind of ending, like how episode twelve ended with Yuuri running towards Victor as he said "Yuuri" and now for this its vice versa, get it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and I hope I will be able to write more for this fandom.**


End file.
